They Call Me Prince But I'm Only Human
by love-ArronYan
Summary: Name: Ryoma Echizen. Age: 15. School: Ohsaka High. Birthday: December 25. Status: Taken...? What they call me: Prince Of Tennis. ...Right? That's what they called me until the love of my life left me... why oh why are girls so complicated?" RyomaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Japan

[1]

_Ryoma Echizen_

I signed as I stared out the window of the car. How long had it been? It seems like only yesturday I was standing on these grounds, handling my raquet and winning the final point in the Nationals. 2 years ago, I had led our team to victory, a hard earned one. Now I'm back, a high school student this time. However, it's like nothing had changed.-

"RY-O-MA!~" Well...except that. I turned around to see the same blue eyes staring at me, waving from the bleachers.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!~" She cheered. I sighed and gradually made my way over. When I did, I flicked her on the forehead.

"You know, you're getting annoying. Why are you here again?" I mumbled as I watched her understurbed cheerfulness.

"Because I love you silly!"

"You didn't have to follow me back to Japan." I grumbled. Her eyes looked at me in confusion and pain.

"You don't want me here?" She asked, tears forming.

_Why oh why are girls so emotional _I thought to myself with a sigh. I stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"You know I was kidding. Now stop being a cry baby." I mumbled.

She chuckled. "Cry baby? I just wanted a hug. You know you always fall for that. Love me too much?"

"We're gonna be late." I mumbled, avoiding the topic. Kiss a girl and she follows you a life time. I can't possibly imagine what she would do if I told her I'm in love with her.

"Say it." she said in a threatening tone as she clung to my arm. It was 7:00a.m. Our flight had landed one week ago but now we were just taking a walk before our first week of school here in Japan.

"We're gonna be late." I repeated.

"Say it." She persisted.

"We're gonna be late."

"Tell me you love me!" she pouted.

"What makes you think I will?" I mumbled walking on ahead.

"Fine don't." She mumbled, "I'll see you at school then." By the time I turned around to see what she meant, she had already taken off towards down the street. _So troublesome. _I thought as I ran after her. As I passed her, I took her hand and half raced her to school.

As we made our way to the office, barely any students were there, only a few were starting to arrive. "Shall we walk around?" I asked, turning to look at her. She looked up at me, her light brown hair shining in the light. "Let's go!" She cheered happily. I sighed. Her constant happiness was always something I had to work on getting used to. But I smiled. It was what made her, the way she was.

It didn't take us long to walk along the side of the school and soon to the back.

"How'd I know." She chuckled. We were at the tennis courts, there were many students there, at least every court was filled. Tennis practice, I figured. I sighed, I missed those times. Of course, I played plenty of times in America but playing tennis here was different.

"OCHIBI!~," the oh too farmiliar voice shouted. It felt as if no time had passed and everything was the same as 2 years ago. The same senpais, the same team. I guessed I wouldn't be surprised if they were all still on the same tennis team, just older.

"Oi! Echizen! Is that really you?!"

"Echizen!" All three senpais, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai yanked open the door to the tennis courts and ran over.

"OCHIBI!! LONG TIME NO SEE!" I twitched. I'd forgotten how loud this one senpai could be. He ran over and jumped on me in an embrace.

"Ei-Eiji-senpai!" I protested. Things just don't seem to change around here. Even though the fact is, I'd grown, the senpai still towered over me which made me wonder if my growth spurt had been a hoax the whole time.

I heard a soft chuckle beside me. "See I'm not the only one that does that, you over exaggerate Ryoma!~" I sighed. That's true. But she's probably the only one that does do that, that doesn't nearly knock me down every time.

"Well I'm gonna go head to the office, I'll be back in a bit okay?~! Don't miss me too much!" She reached up and pecked me on the cheek with her very soft lips. I wouldn't ever admit it, but everytime she does that, my heart gives an irratical flip. "Bye!~" She sang, skipping off. No literally, I mean skipping off.

"Oi! Echizen! Who is that girl? She's so cute!" Momo said. Beside him Fuji chuckled. Eiji, who was still hanging on my shoulders, nudged me on the head.

"Senpai!" I protested again.

"Ochibi finally has a girlfriend, neh?" he laughed, cheering.

I sighed. "Well, that's what they call them. Girlfriend...." I never really got my head wrapped around that fact. But yeah, I guess that's true.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Fuji asked in his usual calm state.

"Long story..."

**note: this is neither my first prince of tennis fanfic nor first non-oneshot. but it is the first prince of tennis fanfic I'd updated on the web. Please support me. It means a lot. Chapters will be up once - twice or more a week depending on my mood. but there will be at least once a week. Thanks for the support. (Btw i still haven't watched the OVAs I'm soo behind. But I didn't feel like it because it wasn't being uploaded on youtube but it is now :P) And just so you know. Ryoma is an awesome guy but I totally own Fuji and Eiji. :P if not, just Eiji. Or Eiji and Ryoma... but something along those lines. Ttyl. Keep Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Our Story

[2]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

2 years back.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Noo!!!! I'm gonna be LATE!~ OI OI! HEY! I SAID YOU! MOVE IT!~" Oh great the brat didn't move it. Yup, now I'm on the ground on top of that same brat that didn't move it. Y'know despite the fact that I'm running late already, this just totally ruined my day.

"I-Itai...eto....Can you get off me?" It took me a few minutes to comprehend that the voice came from underneathe me and another 10 (okay I'm exaggerating) too realize he was speaking to me in Japanese. That's weird I mean, we didn't have many Japanese people in our school, in fact I might be the only one and I was half. Weirder part is, we were in America..... Jet lagged? Yeah that's probably it. Going back through my fluent but buried Japanese knowledge in my brain, what he said finally kicked in.

"G-Gomeneh!" I said, blushing when I finally looked down to realize the guy was unbearably ADORABLE. I mean his hair had a light shade of green in it though it was obviously black. His eyes were cat like and for a moment I thought he was wearing some crazy contacts.

"Um...Dai joh bu--- Are you okay?" he asked. Sighing internally, I filed back out my English.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you probably know this already but you landed my fall." I mumbled staring at my feet. Suddenly a warm but soft touch claimed my forehead, followed by immediate stinging. "ITAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT HURT!~~~" I whined. Okay I'm childish but whatevs. Being childish is good, it keeps you young.

"I didn't cushion all your fall....You do realize you have blood running down the middle of your face." He said casually, though his eyes revealed hidden humour and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"NYAHAAA!~ No way. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew I hate blood. Ewwwwww get it OFF! OMG I CAN TASTE IT-" A hand cupped over my mouth which was drenched with the salty and iron-ie taste of blood.

"Can you taste it now?" he asked half amused - half annoyed. But personally, I think the annoyed part was much bigger than the amused part.

Because I couldn't talk, I merely shook my head. Bad idea, the scratch stung again, and I think it was more like a big scrape than just a scratch. Not only that, but more blood began to ooze from my forehead. I began feeling light headed then.

"He-hey! Are you okay?"

Everything went black.

I awoke some time later in an unfarmiliar room by a few voices. I then recognized the surroundings to be the hospital. I shut my eyes and listened.

I hadn't recognized the voice at first.

"Are you a friend of hers?" It must've been a doctor or nurse.

"Um...yeah. How is she?" The voice was barely recognizable but I figured it was the brat I fell on. Did he bring me here?

"You sound unsure of yourself lad. She's doing fine and should be coming around some time soon. I fixed her up with a few stitches and because of the blood loss, I'm afraid she'll have to stay over night." he explained. Please let this be a freaky nightmare, I'd never been to a hospital before, not to mention staying over night.

"Did you know what happened to her?" The doc asked.

"She ran into me and fell." The voice replied in a "matter-of-factly" tone.

I wanted to protest. I mean come on! You didn't move when I told you to!

I "awoke" then. The doc was out of the room. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. He spun around to face me and came over to sit on the couch beside the bed.

_Because I felt like it._ Well that's what I expected.

"I was ... worried. You lost a lot of blood." he said, staring at me with his adorable eyes.

"Why didn't you just call daddy's assistant on my cell phone. I have just the same facilities at home." I lied, grinning.

"Seriously?!" He asked in disbelief.

I burst out laughing then, which sent my head spinning. I gripped the sheets, trying to get it to stop as fast it had started, unnoticably. It worked.

"Not funny." he mumbled stubbornly. I gave a light chuckle.

"You shoulda seen the look on your face."

He too gave a slight grin, "Not bad." And then he became serious. "Y'know, you'd never told me your name yet."

"Fuji Tsukiko," I replied in my usual cheerful tone. "It's written in the kanji as in "not second" and my fisr name written means-"

"If I'm not mistaken...child of the moon, is that right?" he asked before I was able to finish.

"Yeah, you read kanji?" I asked. The old fasion Japanese used Chinese characters in their writing. The use is limited now-a-days with of course the occasional exception of names like mine.

"No, not really. But I had been interested for a while in it."

"What's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Echizen is written in kanji as "came upon" and Ryoma is just as it is." He explained.

End Flashback

"Name?" The secretary asked as she brought out a stack of files.

"Fuji Tsukiko. And I would also like to pick up the timetable for Echizen Ryoma as well if that is possible." I said politely. As I waited, I stared off into the walls of the office and thought back to that time, was it really only 6 months ago?

Six months back

"Ryoma-kun!~" I cheered as I skipped down the hall. Though I was only half Japanese (my mother is American) and I'd lived in America for most of my life. I had been brought up living the Japanese traditions, incluiding the formalities. When talking at school, I very often put in a few "kun"s, "chan"s, and "senpai"s.

Everyone was used to it by now.

Ryoma gave me his usual frin and nod as he watched me approach him. Ever since that day of the accident, me and Ryoma had gotten closer than ever. Not much longer had I realized I'd been falling in love with him. Though I didn't say anything.

"Ohio, Tsukiko-chan." We didn't bother speaking English to each other though someimtes, we would mix the two together.

"Ryoma-kun!~~~ I asked Okaa-san yesturday, she said I could go with you to JAPAN!!!!" I exclaimed. Luckily, it was lunch time, everybody had been chatting up and down the halls.

"That's great!" He cheered. That's a first. Ryoma never cheered. Not to mention pick me up and spinning me in a circle.

"Eto..." I began. I had something else I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how to. He immediately spotted the change in atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to read it through my eyes. I looked away. "Tsukiko...did I do something wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head. He stared me down. "What's wrong?" he asked again, more like demanded this time.

I shook my head again. He took my head and led me to the rooftop of the school. Our spot.

He then placed his hands on either side of my head. "Tsukiko, this is driving me crazy. I demand you tell me what's going on now!" He had never risen his voice at me before. I flinched back unintentionally.

"Ryoma-kun...is it alright... to call you Ryoma from now on?" I asked hesitantly.

Suddenly I felt a slight warmth brush against my lips and then it disappeared. He pulled his cap on and covered the majority of his upper face but I couldn see a faint blush on his cheeks which matched the ones on mine.

"Will...you...be my girlfriend?" he asked. He then opened his mouth to change his mind or insist that that wasn't what he meant to say.

"Watashi Ryoma no ... daisuki dayo." I said, huggin him. I didn't realize that I had takcled him to the floor until I woke up in the hospital again...nah I'm kidding. We hugged and he pulled me into a passionate kiss before the bell rang. We both realized then, not only were we gonna be late for class, but we'd missed the whole lunch period.

His stomach rumbled in unison to mine. "Was it worth it?" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his stomach.

I sighed, "not at all." And then I ran off to class.

End Flashback

**note: Sorry, it would've been up yesturday but there were some technical difficulties (which got me pretty mad because I stayed up to 2 am typing it up on my cell phone.) But anyways, it's here now. I finished the 3rd chapter while I was out and that will be up soon too. Thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

[3]

_Ryoma Echizen_

Just as I had finished up telling my story (editing a few parts here and there,) the senpais were called to finish practice which made me wonder where the others were. Tezuka-buchou and Oishi-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kiadoh-senpai and Kawamura-senapi as well.

It was weird, the golden pair being apart? I couldn't help but wonder if any of them had quit tennis.

I stayed to watch the rest of practice. They had not only a brilliant team, but the members in the club were phenominal, though without intending to brag, nothing I couldn't defeat single handedly.

As I made my way towards the school, Tsukiko ran up to me.

"Ryoma!~~" She sang in her usual jumpy voice. I sighed and smiled.

"Nandescah, Tsukiko?" I said. She gave me a hug as she ran into me.

"Here you go!" she exclaimed, hodling up a paper.

"What's that?" I asked, taking it.

"Your timetable silly!" She giggled, "Say, were those your team mates from before?"

I nodded.

"Introduce me!" She said, tugging my arm towards the courts. I obediently followed as I stumbled to keep up.

The senpais were just coming out of the changerooms as we arrived. The rest of the senpais were there too. I heard a gasp beside me as I was hauled to a stop.

"SYUUSUKE!~" She screamed. My hand was dropped as I stared blankly after her as she ran into Fuji-senpai's arms. I was honestly confused.

"Ts-Tsukiko!" He stuttered in return. Confused, I slowly made my way up to them. Everybody was staring at the two as well.

"Syuusuke! How have you been? Oh my, I haven't seen you in so long. You look wonderful as ever!" I told mysself that the situation was somethign totally coincidental and unbelievably trivial but my gut instinct told me I was jealous. Wait a minute, jealous?

"Mhmm. Same to you. Definately getting more and more beautiful-"

"H-hold on. 'Syuusuke'? 'Tsukiko'? F-Fuji, you weren't dating Tsukiko-chan before were you?!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed, stealing the words right out of my mouth.

Fuji-senpai grinned. "Of course we dated. We've only seperated when Tsukiki left to America." He replied in a "matter-of-factly" tone. I narrowed my eyes at that one senpai.

"Oi, oi, Fuji, seriously?" Oishi said in disbelief.

"Syuusuke! Stop lying!" Tsukiko protested. A field of desperation lifted from my chest as she said that. Note to self, never tell anyone how I feel at the moment.

"Well Echizen, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Oishi asked. I pulled my cap down as I spoke.

"Senpai-tachi, this is my girlfriend, Fuji Tsukiko," I mumbled, "Tsukiko, these are my senpais and my old team mates. Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai. I imagine you already know Fuji-senpai."

"F-FUJI Tsukiko?!" Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Taka-senpai and Oishi-senpai exclaimed in all looked between Fuji-senpai and Tsukiko several times.

"Syuusuke! You always make up the weirdest things!" Tsukiko scolded at her senpai.

"We're cousins, cousins go on dates." He spoke calmly Everybody sighed as I recomposed my expression. I knew I shoulda cleared that back in America but I never felt the need to.

"FUJI!" Eiji-senpai exclaimed. "you thnk you coulda explained that to us SOONER?!"

"Baaka, Syuusuke." Tsukiko spoke, hitting him on the arm. "Anyways, it's greate to meet you all. I'll be counting on you from now on!"

"Neh, Echizen, she's cute. You sneaky guy, go back to America and bring back a girl. Say, you know any other cute girls back there that you can introduce me to?" Momo said, elbowing my arm.

"NANDEH? MY RYOMA-SAMA HAS A GIRLFRIEND?" The one part that I didn't miss about Japan....

"Osaka-san....Ohio." I mumbled. I looked up to see her coming from behind me.

"'My Ryoma-sama'?" I turned back around to find Tsukiko glaring at me, "Ryoma Echizen, I give you ten seconds to explain yourself."

Oh great. Girls and their temper.

"She-"

"10"

"Tsukiko-"

"9"

"Hey, listen to-"

"8"

"Tsu-"

"7"

"Come on!~"

"6" she began walking away.

"She's just a fan!," I protested, my mask of non-caring began to slip.

"I guess I'll see you later then, Echizen-kun" She said, waving behind her head.

"Tsukiko!~" I whined. Wow that's a first. Momo chuckled.

"4"

"I don't like her that way!"

"2"

"What happened to 3?!"

"1"

"Tsukiko, I only have eyes for you and you know that." She froze so I took the opportunity to hug her from behind, "I love you. Don't be jealous-"

"JEALOUS?!" She exclaimed increduously.

"Y'know, sometimes you can't deny that stuff.-"

She swung around in my arms and glared at me. "I am NOT jea-"

I placed my lips on her swiftly.

"I love you"

**note: Was Ryoma a bit out of character towards the end? I don't know. I really didn't think so because sometimes Ryoma acts out of character in the anime from time to time and I imagine Ryoma with a soft side from time to time. But then again, we never know what happens in a mind like his .. Thanks for the support. I'm working on the rough of 4 as we speak so hopefully it will be up soon. I'm trying to upload as much as possible before school starts. Thanks for reading. --Bonnie**


	4. Chapter 4: Fan Clubs

[4]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

"I love you." He'd never told me that before and especially not in front of other people.

"YOU DO?!" I accidentally shouted. I smushed him into a tight hug.

"Um...ow..." He mumbled before I released him from his chokehold. I grinned and hugged him tighter before letting go.

"Myyyyyyy Ryoma, " I said contently and actually quite loudly. He gave a slight chuckle. There were a few whistles behind us coming from our senpais. "Get a room!" Momo-senpai shouted.

"Y'know senpai, I know some pretty cute girls back home." I said in a warning tone.

"Hey!" I don't need your help!" He protested.

I let go of Ryoma and rolled my eyes dramatically. "Y'know, that's what they all say, soon you'll be up for some blind dates and who knows, maybe some internet dating. It's quite common now-a-days."

"You brat." Momo murmured under his breath. I laughed. "Well...should we get going before class starts?" I asked, taking Ryoma's hand in mine. He pulled his cap down to hide his blush or something. "Ryoma!~" I whined, pulling the cap of and placing it on my own head.

"H-hey!" He said in annoyance.

"Love you too!" I cheered as I skipped towards the school. I waved to the senpais and dragged Ryoma behind me. As I passed "Osaka"-san I paused and simply said, "Just for the record, Ryoma is my prince, not yours."

He chuckled as we made our way into the school, "You're unbelievable."

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, concerned. I stopped immediately. Maybe I said a line too much.

He grinned, "No. Nothing unbearable. I've never seen anyone stand up to that fan club manager ever." Fan club manager, wow lucky. Too bad I'm not in the club, I'm already president of me and Ryoma's own little club.

"If that's manager then who's president?" I asked curiously. He pretended to think for a bit before answering, "You."

I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"What if I don't want to be?" I challenged.

He smirked, "I guess then there will be no more fanclubs would there?"

"Poor Ryoma, no fanclubs, what will he ever do." I mumbled sarcastically. The hall started to fill then as we made our way to the second floor where both our classes were located. I turned to enter room 203 and bid my good-byes to Ryoma. He promised we would meet for lunch at the field by the tennis courts. I nodded.

I walked in and stood by the teacher's desk, many students were already in the class chatting away.

"Ano..." I said, unsure how to start. The teacher looked up at me, she was quite young to be an English teacher, but then again, this was the one subject I didn't have to worry about which is why I'm wondering, they made me take this.

"Oh yes, you must be the new student." Wow, she sounded young too. Like a sister in university rather than the teacher. She opened a drawer to her desk and pulled out some papers and a text book. "These are for you. Feel free to sit anywhere you want, class should be starting in a bit."

I made my way to the back window seat where nobody was crowded, however a bunch of girls came up to me anyways.

"Hey, you're new here right? My name is Ren Meyumi but you can just call me Meyumi. I heard you're from America is that right?" She asked, seemingly the leader of the group. I nodded enthusiastically, needless to say, I never really had a good natural instinct towards strangers, everybody is a friend.

"My name is Fuji Tsukiko, nice to meet you."

They gasped.

"It can't be! You're Fuji-senpai's sister?!" One of the girls behind Meyumi asked.

I shook my head, "No, me and Syuusuke are cousins...and you are..."

"Oh sorry, my name is Kaida to meet you." She replied, smiling.

"My name is Ryuuzaki Sakuno. You're Ryoma-kun's girl friend right? He's told me all about you." She said grinning in a friendly manner.

That's weird, Ryoma never mentioned her before. "You kept in touch eh? That Ryoma, always cheating on me." I grumbled under my breath but loud enough for them to hear.

"No, no that's not it. He seems to like you a lot." She said almost stumbling over her own words.

The three of us chuckled. "Relax Sakuno-chan." They said.

"I was just kidding. It's nice to meet you to Sakuno-chan."

And then the class was called to order.

_Well at least I've made some friends, I wonder how Ryoma-kun is doing. _With that, I almost literally slept through all of English class.

**note: Sorry, this chapter is short (well for my standards when it comes to uploading.) And thus I will try my best to be more consistent from now on. I'm still debating a lot for the ending of the fanfic, unsure how to end and everything else in between but I got enough to write with for now. Will be writing in bed with my cell phone tonight, hopefully completing chapter 5. Thanks for the support. --Bonnie**


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond Control

[5]

_Ryoma Echizen_

Classes passed by fast considering that I didn't do much but stare blankly out the window the entire time. After lunch, my classes were simple, my elective course (which was Music) followed by English, something I could easily sleep through. (Not that I hadn't already done that through my first 2 classes.)

I was lucky to sit beside Katou-kun for both classes, making my sleep a lot more enjoyable than if it were to be beside Horio.

As I made my way out of the classroom for lunch, I reached into my bag to find that my lunch was missing.i was justa bout to pull out my cell phone to text Tsukiko and see if maybe she had it, when Fuji-senpai came by and pulled me aside.

"Echizen, I'm telling you this for your own good. You do not want to be together with Tsukiko." He said, straightforwardly. Now I was honestly confused and need I say, slightly frustrated.

"Nandeh?!" I asked, he didn't give me a reply, or at least one that I accepted. He simply said, "There are some things in this world that are beyond control."

That was it? Beyond control? What kinda freakish words were those supposed to be? Becoming slightly angry with my senpai, I pushed away the comment and made my way towards the courts.

As I made my way there, I saw Tsukiko sitting under a tree with two lunch boxes on her lap. She waved me over. Quickly, I did a mental check to see if my expression was conposed since my last encounter with Fuji-senpai. It seemed alright so I ran over to her with a slight grin on my face.

"Sorry, I got held up," I said apologetically. She smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it, eat up!" She demanded, shoving a boxed lunch at me. Not the one I'd remebered putting in my bag or being handed to this morning.

I opened it. As I'd thought, not the lunch box Nanako had given me this morning. It was a love Obento made by Tsukiko. My stomach growled so I didn't have time to second guess my girlfriend's cooking.

"You like it?" She asked, unsure of herself. I then realized I hadn't spoken since I'd opened the box. I simply nodded and began stuffing my face. "Itadakimasu." I mumbled a bit too late.

"I dunno, I'd never done much cooking, however I did do it a few times and I realized today's lunch from home this morning was American food and I knew you liked Japanese food so I thought maybe I'd give it a go.-"

I cut off her babbling by poking her lips with my chopsticks.

"It tastes wonderful." I said, taking advantage of the silence. Her worried expression immediately disappeared, filled with joy and excitement.

I gazed pointedly at the other Obento. "Are you gonna eat that or am I eating that?"

She automatically glared at me, pulling the lunch box away. "No stealing Kiko-chan's lunch box." She replied childishly.

I frowned but then continued to stuff my face with food.

We'd finished the boxes before the bell rang and thus we had time to talk.

"Do you mind staying after school today as I sign up for the tennis club or would you rather I call my father to pick you up?" I asked.

She grinned a wide, happy, excited smile, one that -though I'd never admit it - made my heart skip several beats. Which of course, told me that she'd wait for me even if it's for hours.

"I'll wait, I'll meet you buy the court gates." She said as she laid down on the grass, covering the sun with the back of her hand.

I too laid down beside her.

"Say...Tsukiko, you've never really told me about your family before. I mean, sure I've met your mom before and she let you come but does she know about...us?" I rolled over onto my sde and propped my head on my hand to face her.

"What do you wanna know about Okaa-san?" She asked. Her eyes never did meet mine.

"I dunno." I said, " I was just curious."

She sighed. "Well... my mother, Sarah Hathaway, is a citizen of U.S.A. I guess you can call her strict but she cares a lot for her people, friends and family." I wanted to ask her about her us of the words: "Her people" But more questions filled my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were related to Fuji-senpai?" I asked.

"Because it never came up." She replied smoothly. "We should get going now. Classes start soon." She said, getting up. I followed along.

We didn't speak the whole way back, something that was unusual for the two of us. Especially her.

After practice, I found her talking to Fuji-senpai near the gate. Just as I began walking towards them, Fuji walked away. When I got there, she looked up at me, her face flashed into a bright smile...somehow... a smile that was too wrong for her.

"Let's go!" She cheered, it didn't sound right.

She skipped over to me and took my hand. Her movement much too stiff for her norm.

We were half way home when she turned to me. Her voice strained as she asked me : "Are you alright?" SHe looked at me with her distant blue eyes, scanning my face for an answer.

I shook my head, "Are you okay?...You seem different.."

She flinched at my words, "H-how so?" She looked at me in panic, her face looked pale, her eyes full of confusion? Agony?...

I couldn't stand it, she was in pain. I didn't know about what but it hurt me to see her like that. I took her in an embrace.

"You don't have to be hurt. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll always be here for you. You don't have to tell me what's going on. And I won't bug you about it. But know that I'll always be there to listen when you need me."

Because I love you.

**note; Omg I finally had time to upload it. (If you were to be able to check it is currently Sunday morning, 12:29 A.M. ) High School is soo busy and it's only the first week and soo tiring. I didn't have enough time or strength to upload. (My bus comes at 6:30 in the morning.) Therefore I had plenty time on the bus to write, if I had a laptop, I coulda finished it and published it in but I only had my cell phone. I finished that draft long time ago. Anyways. My schedule! "They Call Me Prince (But I'm Only Human)" will be uploaded between the days of Saturday and Tuesday. (I'm part of a Regional Arts Program, if you're interested, for piano. Therefore I'm previously committed to 2 after school bands automatically otherwise, I fail grade 9 ) My Wednesdays are OFF LIMITS (because I don't get home until 6.) My Thursdays are OFF LIMITS (same thing.) and my Fridays are my weekend time. I'll try my best to upload twice a week. But otherwise, look out for them. :) Thanks for the Support.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

[6]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

"When are you planning to tell him? I was standing outside the gates to the tennis courts as I waited for Ryoma to come out from practice. Fuji had come up to me.

"Syuusuke..." I murmured.

"Tsukiko, you are planning to tell him aren't you?" He asked, his voice full of expectancy. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer.

Was I going to tell him? No doubt about it sooner or later, he'd find out one way or another.

"I don't know..." I finally said, it was the truth.

"Well you can't hide it from him forever."

I nodded. Eventually, I would have to tell him the truth. I wasn't the person he thought I was.

"Sugoi! The new kid is awesome!"

"Yeah, much better than you can play, Kain-senpai." They were two guys from the tennis club. And by the looks fo it, the were seniors too, older than Syuusuke.

"That's why they call him the Prince of Tennis." I looked over to find a middle age woman reporter (who had spoken), snapping photos with a professional camera.

"Shiba-san..." said Syuusuke. The woman looked over at him and gave a wide grin.

"Fuji-kun!" Shiba-san exclaimed, running over. Syuusuke greeted her with a friendly grin.

"Eh? Who's this? Could it be? Fuji-kun's girlfirend?" SHe asked. I sighed. How many times was I gonna hear that today?

"Shiba-san, this is my cousin Fuji Tsukiko." Syuusuke spoke as he gestured towards me.

"Tsukiko-cahn, it's nice to meet you. I'm Shiba, the photographer for Kantou's number one tennis magazine. Where are you from?" She asked.

"I'm from America actually. I came back to Japan with Ryoma." I replied.

Her face lit up when she hear that. "What relationship do you and Ryoma-kun have?"

I looked over at Syuusuke before raising my eyeborw and saying, "A good one?" Her face grew excited to the point where she looked like a little child who had just recieved a present on Christmas Day.

"SHIBA! GET TO WORK!" A voice commanded. I followed it to find a middle aged man, dressed up. He must've been the reporter.

"Hai! Sorry, Inoue-senpai!" She turned to me and gave me a sympathetic look before turning to leave towards the other court.

"The Prince of Tennis, huh..." I mumbled as I remembered what they'd said is it that life is so complicated?

"Well, he's the Prince so when are you gonna tell him about yourself, Princess?" Syuuske mumbled in a mocking manner.

"Shut up Syuusuke," I grumbled under my breath. He chuckled and walked away. Not long after, Ryoma came up to me.

"Let's go!" I cheered in a friendly manner. I realized it was off. I skipped over to his side and took hold of his hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw him flinch.

As we were walking, no conversation came up, which of course was abnormal for us.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in concern.

He shook his head and looked at me, mirroring my expression. "Is everything alright with you?"

I accidentally flinched at the word 'alright.' If it was something along the lines of 'okay' I would be able to say 'I'm okay' without lying. But otherwise, no, everything was not alright. If only everything was alright, then it would make life a lot easier.

He took in my expression and pulled my frozen body into an embrace."You don't have to be hurt. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll always be here for you. You don't have to tell me what's going on. And I won't bug you about it. But know that I'll always be there to listen when you need me."

I felt teas stream down my eyes as he said this. It's not fair.I wanted to tell him everything. I didn't want to hide anything anymore.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." He swung me up into his arms and brought me over to a near by park bench.

Like promised, he didn't say anything. Instead, he just waited patiently, soothing me as I cried on his shoulder.

The next two days were horrible. Ihad caught a fever after my break down. My head hurt and my whole body felt weak. The fact that my head was throbbing constnaly didn't help the fact that my confusion still took place in my mind. How was I ever gonna tell him?

I was home on the second day, my fever hadn't quite gone down at all, however, Ryoma was at school and his father was grabbing some meds from the phramacy (as I had refused to visit the doctor.)

Nanako was downstairs fixing lunch when the phone rang. It hurt my haed even more.

"Yes. Yes. She's right upstairs, let me get her." Ryoma's mother's voice spoke as she walked down the hall and tapped on my door, she then opened it and came in with a phone in hand.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked in a maternal voice. I was used to it by now. In fact, it felt nice. She treated me like a daughter (or daughter-in-law, which ever works.)

"Better." I lied. Her face lit up and then held up the phone. "Your mother." She mouthed. My eyes widened for a brief second when she said that.

That's impossible...my mother didn't know I was here.

"She's worried." My 'mother-in-law' spoke.

I took the phone hesitantly. "Hello?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Tsukiko? Why are you at the Echizen's residence in Japan?!" My mother exclaimed. She was furious. Well yeah, I would be too.

"Would you have let me come?" I asked, countering her with my own question.

"Of course not! And you know that! I'm sending over a private jet, if you don't come back in a week....--" She shouted.

"Mother! It doesn't matter what you do, I won't come back. I'm here to stay with Ryoma and I'm not leaving him!"

"I'll take Ryoma away from you." She growled.

"My dear Queen of a mother, are you resulting to kidnap? I'm quite ashamed to be your daughter." I replied sarcastically.

"You are to come back now. Besides, you are to be married one month after your birthday. I forbid you from seeing any other guy, you hear me? Mark my word, if you don't follow my commands, Ryoma will not be living a very happy life."

"You know, for a mother, you'd think you'd consider my feelings? I'll contact you later." I grumbled.

"Wait, hold on, how are you feeling? I heard you were sick."

"Don't even pretend you care." I mumbled before closing my phone.

For a princess, you'd think my life was perfect. I hate being a daughter of a Queen.

**note: I'm sooo sorry, I wish I coulda updated earlier. I'm soo sad cuz i have 3 chapters written on my cell phone (6,7,8) and it takes me forever to retype it on computer but it would've taken later if I didn't write the rough on my cell phone. Thanks a bunch for the support. I promise chapters 7 and 8 will come up A.S.A.P. Thanks again. --Bonnie**


	7. Chapter 7: Long Day

[7]

_Ryoma Echizen_

My heart grew more and mroe anxious for the end of the day and by the time it was the end of lunch, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be with Tsukiko. Knowing that she's laying in bed, alone in that one room with no appetite to eat and feeling sick! I mean ever since we first met, I'd been by her side during her process of recovery from every illness she'd had.

I want to call out to her and hold her hand. Why did I even come to school? Man this sucks. I stared blankly out the window when suddenly someone called my name.

"Echizen." The voice called. "Oi! Echizen Ryoma!" I returned my gaze to the front of the room. My music teacher must've been the one that called me. "Pay attention! This is worth 30% of your final mark!" She scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled in English. Speaking of which, I swore it was English class. Man! This day is wayyyyy to slow.

"Ryoma Echizen!" The teacher scolded again. I guess I dozed off again. "Have you even listened to a single word I'd said? Anyways, you will each draw a slip a paper out from this hat. Inside will be the topic you're writing about in your song. There will be absolutely no switching what-so-ever. There are 5 free slips, of course meaning you can write about anything you want or redraw a second time."

She went in attendance order (by last name) and called each student up to draw a slip. I was the 5th one up. I didn't bother to reach so I just took the one folded neatly on top.

I didn't read it until I got back into my seat but I didn't have a very good feeling about it.

I opened the paper as I sat down. "Romance..." I mumbled, not really paying attention. It took a while to sink in...ROMANCE?! I almost screamed out loud. I didn't know how to write songs, I never wated to write songs, nonetheless one about romance!

As I walked home, I made a useless attempt to come up with lyrics. After 2 minutes, I gave up. Instead, I made a quick trip to Kawamura Sushi to buy a large box for Tsukiko, a tradition for being sick. After that, I simlpy ran home.

As I walked through the door, Tsukiko's smile lit up. But in the brief second before,her eyes were full of plead while her smile was a scowl.

"Ryoma!~" She sang as she ran up to me. I put the sushi gently down as fast as I could before she nearly knocked me over in an body was still burning though she only wore an over-sized t-shirt with short shorts... well I think she had shorts on, either way, I'm not the perverted one in the house.

Before I was even able to say her name, she bambarded me with questions.

"How was your day? Did you have fun? I bet you missed me didn't yhou? Any homework? Why didn't you stay for tennis today? What's in the take out bag? Ooooo is it for me? Y'know I was gonna go pick you up from school but Okaa-san wouldn't let me.-" She said, referring my mom as her mom, we were used to it by now. I cut off her questioning.

"I'm fine. Loads of fun. Did I miss you? That can be debated." She flinched, her grip around my waist lossened. I pretended not to notice and kept going on with the questions. "Yes. Too tired. Sushi. No." I didn't have to look down at her to see her pain. I almost didn't forgive myself.

"Sushi?" she asked, hurt by my words. I chuckled.

"C'mon, you know the sushi is for you, after all, who's the one that's sick?"

"Ryoma-kun doesn't miss me..." She mumbled with pain in her eyes.

I shrugged. "It's debatable whether I missed ou more or vice versa. THough I gotta say. Get back in bed, you're making _me_ sweat. And don't call me Ryoma-_kun_ ever again."

"Hai, Hai. Ryoma-kun!!!" She laughed, she then clutched her head in pain. Instantly, I reached out to catch her fall. Following that, I picked up the box of sushi and gave it to her, I swung her into my arms and carried her up the stairs to her room.

That night, we didn't have dinner, instead, we ate the big box of sushi. Whether she was better or not, I wasn't sure. But one thing I knew for certain, she had a big appetite for someone so ill.

After I made sure she was fast asleep in bed, I let go of her hand and returned to my own room. As I sat down, I began writing.

**note: sorry late update. (well for me anyways.) i hope you enjoyed the chapter. my bus ride to school is one and a half hours so i have plenty of time to write up the story on the bus but i never have time at night to type it up on the computer. Right now, I'm actually finished chapter 8 on phone and on chapter 9. It's gonna go by fast ( I hope) anyways. Thanks for the support. and feel free to review,comment, suggestions, favourites....etc etc. --Bonnie**


	8. Chapter 8: Pain and Pressure

[8]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

The next morning, I awoke in my bed. Ryoma's jacket was placed over me along with my blanket. Why did I have Ryoma's jacket?

I waslaying on my bed with nothing on but underwear and t-shirt. Starting to panic, I tried to racall the events last night. Nothing. I swear nothing happened. There were two options. Either we didn't do it...Or we did and I forgot! Only one way to find out.

"Ryoma-kun!~ Tsukiko-cahn!~ Breakfast!" Nanako called, snapping me out of my thoughts. Well maybe I could ask later.

I got out of bed, pulled on a pair of shorts and ran downstairs. Ryoma was already dressed in his uniform. On the table was eggs, bacon, and toast. I laughed as Ryoma groaned.

"Be happy you have food. Ungrateful brat." Nanjiro said. He was across the room, reading his "newspaper" in his usual spot.

"I'll make something for you." I offered, ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"Hi to you too." He replied sarcastically.

I grinned, "Good morning!~"

I went over and put a frying pan on the stove to warm up. Putting some oil in, I then dumped a bowl of already cooked rice into it, followed by an egg.

"Ryoma!~ What do you want in it?" I added a bit of salt and some soy sauce.

"Pineapple." He mumbled.

"PINEAPPLE?!" All of us exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, pineapple." He said. I sighed, well it was Ryoma. I put it in and mixed some more. And just as the rice looked right, I flopped it onto a plate.

"Tell me how it tastes." I told him.

He nodded, "Itadakimasu."

Just as he was chewing, Nanjiro perked up. "Say, is it good? Wow Ryoma, you're lucky. At least she can cook." At that moment, Okaa-san smacked him on the head and started pounding him, whining.

"It's good right? I'm not sure, it's my first tiem cooking fried rice." I then saw Ryoma's eyes widen. I started to panic. It wasn't good afterall. I got up and took the plate away. But a hand grabbed mine. "Where are you going with my breakfast?" He asked, annoyed.

"It's not good..." I murmured.

He sighed, "You super-selfcautious girl. It was good, I just burnt my tongue. Now can I have my breakfast back?"

I smiled. He liked it! Well it really was my first time cooking pinapple fried rice so I guess it turned out good.

"Tsukiko-chan, how are you feeling today?" Nanako asked. Okaa-san then came over with a thermometer in hand. I sighed and allowed her to poke me under the armpit with it. Seconds later, it beeped.

"37.5 degrees. Slightly high but you should be okay."She said. Immediately, I perkedup.

"Does that mean I get to go to school with Ryoma today?" I asked. Which then reminded me of last night, if I don't find out soon, I'm gonna go insane.

"Yeah, go get dressed."

Immediately, I dashed up the stiars to my room. I grabbed my uniform from my closet and put it on. By the time I had finished and grabbed my bag, Ryoma was at the front door waiting.

"Let's go! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" I cried. And ran out the door, dragging him behind me.

We didn't talk but then half way through, I stopped him. The anticipation was getting to my nerves. "Ryoma..." I called.

He looked at me in concern. "Yes?"

"Did we ... do something ...last night.." I mumbled, it was barely audible.

"Did...do...night? What? I'm sorry repeat that?"

"Did we...I mean...we didn't _do_ anything last night did we?" I asked, blushing.

"Tsukiko, I can't hear you."

"Y'know...we didn't...y'know....we didn't _do_ anything last night did we Ryoma?" I asked again, slightly louder, I forced my eyes down to my feet and didn't look up to him.

"Tsukiko, I don't get it...-Hey, look at me!" I made myself look up. As I watched his eyes search through mine, I felt as if he was reading through every thought in my head. All my secrets.

"Oh....you mean..._that_. Did you have fun? It was quite enjoyable if I gotta say myself." He said in a matter-of-factly tone. I blushed and looked down. He took my chin and made me look up at him, a playful smirk taking over his expression. He then kissed me forcefully, full of hunger. He pulled away and pulled me into a gentle hug with his hand on the small of my back, his lips to my ear. A shiver ran down my spine as he sopke.

"Y'know, no one would know if we skipped school. We can probably find a nice hotel somewhere. How about it? Shall we?"

I fainted, my legs disappeared from beneathe me and then I found myself in his arms.

He chuckled. "Something the matter ladies?" he asked, looking above my head. I immediately blushed and stood up properly, burying my face into his chest.

"Ryoma!" I protested.

I turned my hear to see them walk away.

"We better hurry up or we'll be late." Ryoma said, letting me go but keeping my hand.

"You still didn't answer my quesiton." I protested as we continued walking.

He chuckled darkly, " I guess that's for me to know and you to find out. It's a shame you don't remember."

I glared at him.

By the time we were at school, we barely had time to talk before class. However, the teacher was late to class today so I dropped my sutff off at my desk and made my way over to Sakuno and them.

"Hey guys!" I cheered.

"Tsukiko-chan! Ohaiyo!" Sakuno replied cheerfully. The other two just returned a glance before mumbling towards each other. As much as I didn't want that to bother me, it did.

"What's up?" I asked Sakuno. I was afraid to redirect my eyes to the two that were now watching us. Although my question was directed at Sakuno, the other two took the liberty to answer.

"Tsukiko-chan, I'm afraid to ask but do you know how many people have eyes for Echizen Ryoma?" meyumi spoke, "I'm sorry to say but I honestly dson't know what he sees in you."

"Meyumi!" Kaida complained.

"No, she needs to know." Meyumi grumbled at her friend. She then turned back to me. "Just because you're dating the Prince of Tennis, you think you're all that. Have you ever considered that there are many others that have loved him longer than you? What right do you have just because he treats you like a spoiled princess. That's right, just because you're a friggin spoiled princess, that you think you're all that. Well I hope you have a happy and brilliant life...oh sorry your majesty, I forgot, you probably already do."

'_You don't know how much I wished I wasn't the princess here' _I thought to myself. '_You've never had to keep secrets from the one you loved. So tell me, what do you know about my life?'_

I turned around, fighting my tears and walked towards my desk.

"Run away. You're nothing without your '_prince'_ to help you ." Meyumi said. Honestly, I shoulda went back and given her a good hit in the guy but thought against it.

"You don't know anything about me." I mumbled.

After class, Sakuno came up to me.

"Tsukiko-cahn, are you okay?" She asked.

I continued copying the remainder of the English notes (which I honestly didn't need) as I replied, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

She tried to get my eye contact, however, I simply continued scribbling on my notebook.

"I'm sorry on my friend's behalf. It's just...I guess they over heard something they shouldn't have. And not everyboyd accepts your relationship with Ryoma-kun." She mumbled. I made a mental note to follow up on that later.

"What did they hear?" I asked in a non-caring manner.

"I don't know how to put it..."

"Just spill Sakuno." I insisted.

"Well...Tsukiko-chan...it's just ... are you virgin?"

My eyes widened as I stared down at the page. It made sense now that I thought about it. The two girls that were walking by this morning must've been Meyumi and Kaida. "Yeah. Of course!" I said in the most obvious voice I could. '_Well...I think...."_

"That's good." She said."I mean, not that it's my business of course."

I chuckled. And then returned to my previous thought. "Say Sakuno... what did you mean when you said that not everybody accepts our relationship?"

"Well..I suppose you didn't know that Meyumi-cahn is a tensai in tennis. She too made it to the girls' Regulars team and as captain too. She was the most popular in school but her weak spot...she made several plays for Ryoma-kun but he never even looked at her. There are many girls like her, many of which have no guys to even live the life they dream...."

'_Well. It's not like being a princess is so easy on my behalf. I can't even life the life that I dream. It's hard...being someone you know you were born to be, yet you don't want to be. Dreams were always meant to be broken.'_

**note: I'm sick. xD thats all I have to say. Anyways. Thanks for the support. Chapter9 will be up A.S.A.P. I promise. --Bonnie**


	9. Chapter 9: Only You

[9]

_Ryoma Echizen_

"Ryoma-kun!" Katsuo called, he, Kachiro and Horio began walking up to me. It was the end of class before lunch and I was walking down the hall towards the back door to meet Tsukiko when they cam up to me.

"Hn?" I turned over to them just as they arrived.

"Say Echizen, have you begun writing your song yet?" Horio asked. My song? Song? Since when? As I racked my brain for something to hit me , I stared blankly out the window towards the lunch area, that's weird...Tsukiko wasn't there yet.

"Ryoma-kun?" someone called. I snapped back into reality just in time to see a girl walking towards me. She had flowing pitch black hair and emerald green eyes. Her height was a well 3 inches taller than Tsukiko and passed my shoulder.

"Um...can I help you?" I asked half-heartedly.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, her expression half teasing , half hurt.

"Ah! Meyumi-chan!" Horio cheered from behind me.

"Horio-kun, Ohaiyo!"

Meyumi-chan? In a way, the name sounded farmiliar but at the same time, not exactly. Truth be said, I'm not very good with names or people at all in general. Where was Tsukiko anyways? See whenever I think of something like that, Tsukiko pops up. Well then again, she pops up regardless what I'm thinking about at all.

"Sorry, I gotta go." I said, and headed towards the exit.

"Ryoma-kun!" the same presence continued to follow me until we were outside.

"What's the matter, Meyumi-chan?" I asked, trying not to sound impatient or annoyed. She stepped in front of me and took my hand. I didn't want to seem rude so I kept it there. She looked up at me, her eyes confident.

"Ryoma-kun, I like you a lot. I always have. I know that I've told you several times in the past. But won't you give me a chance? I promise I will love you and only you."

I stood there, slightly shocked but not enough to cover my priorities at the moment.

"I'm sorry Meyumi-chan, but there's someone waiting for me right now and she means the world to me." I said, taking my hand back. I began walking off to where Tsukiko would've been waiting by now.

"Middle school..." I stopped and hesitantly turned myself so that I was facing her. "Ever since middle school I've been in love with you." I didn't answer her for a while . Too many thoughts were going through my head at the same time.

Why now? Why was she telling me this now. It wasn't her I wanted to see right now, but Tsukiko.

"I'm sorry, I can' t be with you. There's someone I already..."

"Ryoma?" I turned around to find Tsukiko standing behind me staring at me questioningly.

"Tsukiko! What're you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hill by now." I asked. I didn't n out the way I wanted it to, instead of being a question, it sounded more like an accusion.

"Should I not be here?" she asked, her eyes were distant and full of pain. A different type of pain, not the usualy type I'd see when I teased her usually.

"No. No, what I meant was I thought you'd be at the hill by now."

"Oh..." Her eyes flashed briefly to the girl beside me. "I was actually...I was just gonna tell you that I would be eating lunch with Eiji-senpai and Syuusuke today..."

I felt a slight pang in my heart as she said that. It could've been jealousy., most likely was but I never knew it would've hurt like this. All through my life, I really only read about this feeling in books. A feeling in which was merely described as I did now.

But the more intuitive part of me told myself that it wasn't merely jealousy but the fact that her answer was in fact a result of my actions. It hurt me but I agreed. Maybe she had more stuff goin on in her mind. Maybe I just needa clear mine.

"Alright, I'll see you after school then. I don't feel like going to practice today. So we'll go out tonight alright?" I finalled said. She simply nodded and walked back into the school.

"How much are you honestly giving up for her?" Meyumi asked. I truly had to remind myself to refrain from slapping her.

"I'm willing to give up my life for her." I said simply before making my way back into the school and climbing the stairs to the roof top.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the door closed behind me. My knees then buckled from beneathe me as I caught breath, breathing deeply and heavily to fill up my rib cage.

Why did I come back? I knew this would happen. Maybe I should've warned her, here in Japan, there were a lot of girls that faught....over me. After the first encounter with Tomoka-chan, she must've been more confident than she should've been. But then again, it's partially my fault. I should be the one taking responsibility of my fan club.

I gripped my hair in frustration. Tsukiko just 's not right for them to hurt her like that. It's not right for me to hurt her like that.

As I made my way down the stairs in attempt to find her, she wasn't anywhere. Fuji-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai usually eat lunch in the same area in the cafeteria but neither of them were there when I got there.

Walking away, my instincts told me to check outside. Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai were playing tennis in one of the courts but Tsukiko was no where in sight.

"Fuji-senpai, have you seen Tsukiko?" I asked. He seemed thoughtful as he returned the ball with a forehand, his movements were sharper than middle school, yet still graceful like always.

"Um...I think she and Eiji went on a walk or something. Is something the matter?" He asked in an expectant tone.

"No, I'm just looking for her. I think she has my lunch." I lied. With that I walked off.

Rounding the corner to the front, I noticed a farmiliar set of red hair paired with that of light brown. The same shade of .light brown that I've been holding for months.

"Tsukiko?" I wondered aloud. Well maybe it's a different shade of light brown. Maybe but unlikely. Only to be confirmed when she turned around to look at me. Her eyes were a light shade of red as she took me in, crying.

She then hesitantly took a step behind Eiji-senpai as if she was...scared...of me?

"Tsukiko-chan..." Eiji mumbled and turned to look at me... or rather glare. "Echizen, I'm not very tolerant of this so I'm just gonna go right out and say it. Why is Tsukiko-chan crying?" His voice was angered.

"Eiji-senpai," Tsukiko protested, tugging at his arm.

"Ryoma Echizen you listen to me. If I see another tear escape her eyes I don't care what you think your reasons are, if I ever see her cry again, you aren't going to be living a very happy life." I twitched as the scene returned into my head. She was crying because of me.

"Tsukiko....I...." I took a step towards her and she inched towards me but Eiji stepped in between us.

"Eiji-senpai!~" she whined, her voice full of frustration and her eyes had returned back to the normal colour.

"Tsukiko, listen. I'm sorry. You know I love you don't you?"

She pushed past Eiji and ran towards me. In a mere instant, I felt my legs disappear beneathe me a thump onto the ground. I relaxed as I allowed her weight to sink through me and gravity to pull his both down as I rested my head on her hair.

"It hurts you know..." She mumbled into my chest, "It hurts when you look at other girls. So swear that you won't do it again. Ryoma, only look at me."

"I promise."

"I love you." She whispered into my chest.

"Only you."

**Note: Sorry I wasn't able to update last week. Unfortunately, I have greater priorties, (I really wish I could do this all day) but honestly, I'm not doing very well in school, I'm expected to practice much more than I really am during my weekdays and my weekends are packed with piano work and theory. It's my first year of highschool so honestly, I don't know how my teachers are marking and I'm scared of FLUNKING. So sorry about last week. But on the brighter side, happy Thanksgiving to everybody that's reading this or celebrating this weekend (for instance, I know U.S. is actually sometime in November but hey, I'm Canadian.) And yesturday was Wu Zun's birthday (Taiwanese Boyband Fahrenheit obsessed.) So YAY. Anyways, I'm off school tomorrow for Thanksgiving, I'm in the process of writing chapter 10 and thank God I have a day off for that. Any who, thanks for reading and supporting. MSG me, favourite this, favourite me, do what ever you like and please stay tuned for the next chap (officially coming out....A.S.A.P. YAY) **

**=3 Thanks again. --Bonnie**


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You

[10]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

"Say Ryoma..." I mumbled as I rummaged through my scarce amount science notes. We were in my room and it was Friday night, two days after me and Ryoma's squabble (it's not a normal word but it's my word.) and we were finishing up some homework before the long weekend for "White Day." [Similar to Valentine's Day, it comes after V-Day but it's actually a day for gifts in return.]

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up from deep concentration. He'd been mumbling to himself for sometime now about something along the lines of "stupid...teacher...song...romance...stupid..." which I gotta admit was quite an awkward sentence considering for every sentence that he'd started, none were finished.

"Nothing's _wrong"_ I corrected as I got up and inched closer to him until ew were side by side. He gently placed his paper on the other side of him and looked atme in a playful and curious manner. "It's just...you never answered my question from the other day...which would determine whether something _is_ wrong or not."

He chuckled. "Question huh, are you sure you wanna know?" he asked in a low seducive voice as his face inched closer to mine.

"T-tell me." I hated myself for stuttering but being a nervous wreck was always expected from me.

He laughed a short crisp gust of air and returned his gaze to mine. He then tackled me to the ground, pinning my body an wrists in a secure but non-painful hold as he kissed me furiously.

Abruptedly, a few seconds later, he stopped. "Haha, I'm joking. As much as I am, being a guy, I would never take advantage of such a pure beautiful soul without her permission. Please excuse my recent behaviour." He spoke in a mocking yet sincere tone. His eyes locked into mine and soon I felt myself melting in his embrace.

"I am curious though..." he strated as we layed there, hugging each other.

"What is it?" I asked. My mind filled with several questions, ech with its own amount of curiousity.

"Were you dissappointed when you found out nothing had happened?"

I blushed and looked away. I guess in a way, there was a small part of me that was hoping for something else but hey, I have my moments too.

He chuckled and them gently rubbed the reddened spot on my cheeks. "Tsukiko..sometimes I really don't know what to do with you." He scolded in a playful manner.

"Ryoma!~ Tsukiko-chan!~ Dinner's ready!" Nanako called from the kitchen.

"We both got up and made our way downstairs, sitting in our regular spots. I watched in amusement as he stared excitedly at the Japanese dish in front of him. "Itadakimasu!~" He cheered immediately and began shoving bits and peices down his throat.

I too made my prayer and ate the meal in front of me. I then noticed that I was very hungry. Funny how I didn't notice that ages ago like I normally would.

After we finished eatng dinner, I was helping Nanako with the dishes when Okaa-san announced that they would be going away for a week,

"We won a draw downtown yesturday and it will be fun, we're going to the hotsprings up north for a week. The only thing is...Nanako won't be here because she's leaving for college this weekend..." She looked at Ryoma and then to me, and back again. "I'm afraid to leave you two home alone I mean, imagine how much take out food you guys would be consuming."

"Okaa-san, I can cook." I offered.

She nodded, "but Ryoma's a picky eater."

With that, we all watched as Ryoma choked on the water he was drinking. "Am not!" he protested.

"Can't deny the truth Ryoma!~" I cheered.

He glared at me, "Traitor..." he mumbled.

The next day, we were at the front door, the luggage was loaded and the taxi was waiting out front.

"There's left overs from yesutrday inside the fridge, warm it up, but becareful don't burn yourself. Oh and the cash for dinner and food is stored in the abinet above the sink. Make sure you finish your homework. Don't stay up too late. Get up on time for school alright?-"

"Okaa-san, you don't have to worry about us!" I insisted, cutting her off short.

"It's not you I'm worried about, that kid is always so reckless." She said, eyeing Ryoma. He simply glared back at us, I stuck my tongue out childishly at him.

Nanjirou then came up to me and cupped his hands at my ear as he spoke, "Hey, we're giving you two a whole week's worth of time alone, you know what that means right?"

"Nanjirou-san!~" I protested in discust. Okaa-san, who must've heard, slapped him hard across the face and dragged him out of the door...quite literally.

"Stupid old man, I don't know what I was thinking, marrying you out of all people." She grumbled. With that, they drove off. Nanako left less than an hour later and it was only me and Ryoma left...well and Karupin.

"Finally, alone." I sighed as I sunk down onto the couch.

"Yes, alone at last huh...." Ryoma spoke hesitantly. I stared as him as he started at me, deep in thought. Suddenly, his eyes flashed in a wild expression as I stared, bewildered at him.

In one swift movement, I found myself no longer sitting upright on the couch but with the weight of his body on top of mine as he embraced me. He held me tenderly as he placed his lips on mine without hesitation, however, it wasn't a wild and uncontrollable kiss but a soft one.

Just as I was getting into it, the doorbell rang, making us both jump apart.

I followed him into the hall as he made his way to the door. Opening it, Eiji stood there with a wide grin on his face." Tsukiko-chan!" He cheered, ignoring Ryoma who was standing by the doorway, emotionless. I watched increduously as Eiji skipped over to me and smoldered me in a hug that knocked the air out of me.

"E-eiji-senpai!" I said in shock, which really didn't work to my advantage considering I had used up the remainder of my breath to pronounce those to words.

"You're sufficating her." A farmiliar voice spoke from the doorway. I looked over my senpai's shoulder to find Syuusuke stading beside Ryoma with his usual wide grin.

"Syuusuke!" I exclaimed, though I sighed internally, so much for alone time.

"Hope you don't mind us stopping by-" Syuusuke said, Eiji cut him off.

"Fujiko and I wanted to drop by and grab some lunch. Nanako makes the best omelettes ever!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, did you just say omelettes for lunch? That's ...unique." I offered in lack of words. Ryoma made a gagging face which made me giggle a bit. I returned my attention to Eiji. "I'm sorry but Nanako-chan left just moments ago. She's going to college this weekend."

Eiji's mood dropped immediately as I told him that. "B-but I was just about to cook lunch for Ryoma and I could make some for you and Syuusuke too." I offered. Ryoma rolled his eyes so that only I could see.

"Not hungry yet Ryoma?" I asked in a sarcastic tone that only he understood.

". Wouldn't want to keep our senpais hungry. We can eat now I guess." He replied in the same manner.

Just then, the phone rang and Ryoma stalked off to pick it up. "Make yourself at home." I mumbled as I led them into the kitchen, we barely ate in the dining room afterall.

I quickly rummaged through the fridge for something to eat or make. I stuck with the easy to make, instant ramen and fried some Tempura (deep fried shrimp and sweet potatoes.) as I waited for the noodles to cook.

While I was cooking, Ryoma walked into the room and stood behind me as he whiffed the smeel of the frying shrimp. He held me tenderly on my hips as he watched and followed my every movement.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked as he watched bewilderedly at the bubbling oil.

"No I'm good. What was the phone call about?" I asked as he continued to watch over my shoulder.

"The rest of the senpai-tachi are eating at Kawamura-senpai's right now and they were wondering if we wanted to join them. I told them that you already cooked something up here." He explained.

"Anything else?" I asked expectantly.

His voice was monotoned as he answered. "Ant they're coming over after lunch to hang out."

"That's great!" I replied with enthusiasm, inside, it was said in sarcasm.

"You hear that Fujiko? Oishi and them are all coming over nya!~" Eiji cheered, calling Syuusuke by the feminine form.

"This is gonna be a long day." I whispered to myself.

A few hours later, I watched, bewildered as the ball went flying back and forth between the two. "Sugoi!" I watched as Taka-senpai and Syuusuke battled it out on the court. I knew they were good and everything but this was off the charts, something that shouldn't even be considered Highschool level.

Suddenly, I felt a change in atmosphere beside me and I watched as Ryoma smirked. "It's over." He mumbled just as Syuusuke caught the ball with the back of his racquet and sent it speeding cross court.

"Game, set and match, Fuji 6 games to 4." Inui-senpai declared.

That night, we all went out for dinner. When me and Ryoma got home, it was already late. The second we got in the door, free from the world, we sunk into a universe of our own. Immediately I was caught in his embrace with his lips locked on mine. We were barely into the hallway when I pressed myself against him, entwining my fingers in his hair.

This wasn't the first time we were making out, but the first time that it felt as if we had all the time in the world to. My lips searched desperately for his as he set me up on his hips and my legs curled around them, making the height difference an issue gone.

Time went flying and before I knew it, we were on my bed, still fully clothed with my head on his chest as I listened to his heart beat, syncopating his breathing.

I could feel retreat in his eyes as his previous wild thoughts dimmed for something he deemed more responsible. For some reason, I didn't want that, I wanted him. Something that I knew, wasn't right. but my cravings took over my common senses as I quickly sat up, throwing my plans into action. Still stradling his hips, I began to unbutton his white dress shirt. Halfway through, it finally hit him as he held my hands together, refraining them. "Tsukiko stop." He commanded.

"Why?" I asked, a rush of rejection rushed through me and I could feel myself being drowned in tears.

"Tsukiko, listen, we're fifteen, you're fifteen. I'm not damning you to losing it with me in this point of time. I don't want you regretting anything later." He said. His voice was stern, which hurt me even more.

"You don't want me?" My voice cracked.

"No!" He exclaimed, panic striken.

"Then why?" I insisted. I gave up on fighting my tears then.

"Tsukiko, if our relationship doesn't end right, you're gonna regret everything and I don't want tha-"

"You're gonna leave me?"

"No, I'm not saying that. Just listen all right? I just don't want you to regret anything in the future."

"I won't." I replied. For some reason, I felt a sense of relief as he said that. So it wasn't about him not wanting me.

"You're tired." He argued. And for the first time in a long while, I realized I was tired, my eyelids drooped unwillingly now but I faught against it, unwanting anything to end.

"No I'm not." I replied, yawning.

"Get some sleep now."

"Why can't we-" I began but he cut in.

"Not now. You're tired."

"Please-"

"Not now." He replied. I then noticed that it wasn't a definate no. I tried to look into his eyes for a sign of defeat but as I looked up, I only saw his chin.

"When?"

"Later."

"Soon later?" I pressed.

He sighed, "Tsukiko, you're wiped out."

"Soon later?" I repeated, ignoring him.

"Soon." He promised.

"Soon then." I confirmed.

"Go to sleep now." He too yawned as he said that. I could feel it was the end of the conversation then.

"One more thing."

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"As long as you want me to."

"But I always want you with me." I said, straightforwardly, blushing.

"Then I'll stay."

"I love you." I told him, my world was plunged into darkness now as my eyes no longer stood awake.

"I love you too."

**note: Sorry for the extremely late notice and update. I have to admit, I wasn't up to par at all with my writing mood so I was slightly too cranky to type up chapter ten. But it's here now. Chapter 10 is a fairly longer chapter but I have started writing chapter 11 and 12 so please stay tuned and truly I am sorry for the wait. Thanks for the support. --Bonnie**


	11. Chapter 11: Unsent Message

[11]

_Ryoma Echizen_

I smiled as I stared out the window of my music class. Last night, as me and Tsukiko were eating sushi takeout for dinner, I had finally finished my song. No more need to worry considering the project was due today and even I found it quite good.

Anyways, we were eating dinner and then "..." I smirked as I reminded myself of that particular memory. Let's just say last night was the greatest night of my 15 year old life...not that I would admit it.

It felt great, not that being in a girl wasn't that great at all, but the fact that I knew that me and her belonged. I found myself quite surprised I wasn't craving for more. I twitched as I remembered why. The one part of my memory I didn't want to relive. The fact that she was in pain for a well portion of the time.... I shivered as I thought about it.

"Ryoma-kun, is your song finished?" The teacher called, snapping me out of my day dream. I nodded and held up my lyrics and a voice recorder.

She took it and assigned us some work to do while she listened to each song. By the end of class, she called us in order and made an announcement.

"Everyone, I had decided on a winner...Echizen-kun, tomorrow you will be travelling to a recording studio for the day, there you will record your first single and hopefully a contract. You will also be representing our class in the Fall Arts Festival." She said.

I looked up from my blank page and stared up at her in confusion. "I what?" I asked, impolitely.

"You won the contest." She replied. I wanted to laugh at that, which would be highly impolite of me but I mean, come on! What are the odds?

"Ryoma sing for us!" someone called from the back.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Aww, come on Echizen!"

"Ryoma-kun!~"

The whole class busted out into chatter.

"Echizen-kun how are you gonna sing in front of an audience if you won't sing in front of us?" The teacher insisted.

"Who said I was gonna sing in front of an audience?" I asked.

"The teacher said." Horio replied, "Same old clueless Echizen."

I rolled my eyes, rhetorical question much?

"You're going where tomorrow?!" Tsukiko exclaimed in disbelief. I sighed. I would've said the same thing. We were at home that night, doing the homework in her room.

"Recording studio." I mumbled.

She stared at me blankly, searching for some type of reasoning in my voice. "I'm serious." I repeated. She seemed to believe me then.

"Why?~" She asked.

"Nothing too interesting, just a music project." I replied, thinking _Just some stupid music project...and a record label, all dedicated to you._

"Oh.." Well technically, I wasn't lying.

She had a disappointed look on her face as she took that in.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. We looked over at the entrance in unison.

"Tsukiko-chan, letter for you." Okaa-san spoke, her hand outstretched, held a white envelope. The first thing that caught my eye when she took it was the elegant script written on top that read "Tsukiko."

Her movement was slightly rigid as she looked at the envelope. "There's no return address on it." She pointed out. I looked over her shoulder at the still unopened enevelope. No stamp, nothing.

"Mhm. I found it on the front porch when I got home." My mother replied. She left moments later. I returned my attention to Tsukiko who had opened the latter, no reading it. Respecting her privacy, I decided not to read it.

She didn't say anything as she went over and sat, cross-legged on the bed, one hand grasping the letter, I took the other in my own I waited patiently for her to finish.

Suddenly, she threw the letter in the gap between her bed and the wall and jumped off, taking both my hands in hers. "Let's go out!" She cheered. I stared at her in disbelief as she acted all jumpy. I saw through it, something was bugging her, but I didn't pressure her for it for it was something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"Right now?" I asked. She nodded in an excited way and began shoving me towards the door.

"Get ready, I'll meet you down there in a bit." She said. I obediently made my way to my room. I pulled on a decent pair of jeans and fresh t-shirt in replace of my everyday uniform. My heart ached in desperation to find out what had happened in the letter but I pushed it away.

Without a second thought, I was suddenly desperate to just leave the house and spend some time with Tsukiko...it almost felt as if there wasn't gonna be much of these moments left afterwards. But maybe I was just over thinking this.

I quickly stuffed my cell phone and my wallet into either one of my pockets and grabbed my racket, tucking it under my arm as I made my way downstairs.

Okaa-san and Oyaji were just starting dinner when I had arrived.

"going somewhere?" my father asked expectantly as he eyed me up and down. I nodded in response.

"Then I'm assuming you two won't be eating dinner at home tonight." Okaa-san said and then mumbled something about missing her youth. At that moment, Tsukiko came down and we left.

"Please, Please. Please Ryoma? Can we go out?" She begged. Throughout the last two weeks or so, she'd been bugging me over and over again to go out every single night. It was as if she thinks that time was gonna run out. Wait a minute had that been it all along?

"Tsukiko, you're saying it as if we have no more time left together or something." I replied. She flinched. That had to be it. I hit jackpot, something was about to happen, and soon. "You're not gonna break up with me or something are you?" I asked hesisitantly.

Her eyes widened in panic, "OF COURSE NOT!" She screamed, "Why would you think that?!"

I shook my head, "Nevermind. Either way, we can't go out tonight, I have to go to school early tomorrow to set up and run through for the Arts Fest remember?"

She frowned drastically. "Fine."

My heart tugged when she said that. I pulled her into my arms, holding her head against my chest. "You will see me perform tomorrow right?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Miss a chance to see Ryoma sing? Who on Earth could even think about skipping out on that? It's a once in a life time chance!"

I smiled, "It's a promise then."

"Ryoma, get on stage, you're up." The teacher commanded.

I sighed and tugged at my hair, "Was all this absolutely necessary?" I asked in annoyance as the hair gel irritated me. Luckily, I had ducked out of the make-up section just in time.

She scowled at me and shoved a mic into my hand, pushing me on stage. We were out at the front of the school where the main stage was set for plays and all that stuff. I looked into the audience, searching for one specific face as I stood up in front, over looking the crowd. They mumbled to each other furiously and smiled at me whenever I met their eyes.

"Ready?" One of my classmates asked, he was the one managing the music station, pressing start and stop, wonderful job that was. I nodded my head in response.

_Let my heart be yours tonight._

_You're my weak that drains my life_

_I live for you from time to time_

_Let my heart be yours And yours be mine_

_Let my love be yours tonight._

_I now stand Out in this winder cold_

_Waiting peacefully for my hear to quiver_

_My words were hidden, Unable to say_

_My love will show, When the snow melts away_

_I Wait here on my own tonight_

_Thinkin' bout the wrongs the rights._

_Sepereate what's yours from mine_

_Let my love be yours tonight_

_You're everything I need and everything I know_

_My love for you hidden, lies beneath the snow_

_My words were hidden, unable to say_

_My love will show when the snow melts away._

_And So, I'm waiting here peacefully_

_Until what's love is shown by me_

_While the snow makes its way down_

_Covering all my love towards you_

_(Covering all my love towards you.)_

_Oh, let's separate what's yours from mine_

_(While the snow makes it's way down)_

_Let my love be yours tonight_

_(Covering all my love towards you)_

_Tonight_

_Separate what's yours from mine_

_(Let my heart be yours)_

_Let my love be yours_

_(And yours be mine)_

_Let my Heart be Yours Tonight._

The audience was silent as the last chords struck. Suddenly, as if they had been on pause all along, they burst into cheers and applause. I bowed in respect and held up the mic again to my lips. "This song..." I began, they all quieted down. "I have to thank my music teacher for giving me an opportunity to perform this, but this song, is a dedication to my girlfriend. Fuji Tsukiko, I love you. With all my heart and I will always and forever do." I scanned the audience looking for her. Eventually when there was not response, the crowd began mumbling.

"Hold up." I mumbled,and tossed my mic over to my classmate and ran off stage, racing towards the school. I raced to the second floor met up with the room Tsukiko was in.

"Ryoma-kun? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be performing?" Sakuno asked, she was standing in front of the window over looking the stage I was supposed to be on.

"Where's Tsukiko?" I asked, my breath staggered, and then I realized how out of shape I was, never having played tennis for a long while.

"Didn't she tell you she had to leave early? Her brother picked her up 10 minutes ago. She said something about going home."

"Brother? She doesn't have a brother. " I replied, suspicion suddenly rushed through me. It's true, she had been acting weird for a while now. But to miss out a performance like this.

"Well, I don't know, but she told me to give this to you whenever I saw you." She handed me a letter with my name on top, written in her own personalized writing. "But you should get on stage, they're starting to leave." I thanked her and opened the note.

_Ryoma,_

_I'm safe. I can't explain now but I don't have much time left._

_Sorry._

_I love you._

_-Tsukiko_

**_note: sorry for the late update. i'd been writing up another fanfic for the past week or two and it's unexcusable for me to leave this one behind. So please forgive me. Anyways, this chapter is longer than I expected, I've already started chapter 12 and so hopefully it will make up for the last few weeks. I really am sorry about not updating on a regular basis but please continue supporting me. Thanks a bunch --Bonnie_**


	12. Chapter 12: Dog vs Prince,Not My Prince

[12]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

"Your highness, please becareful. Miss!--" He protested as I yanked my hand away.

"Don't call me that." I murmured as I towed my luggage out of the trunk and dragged it after me.

"Please, Tsukiko-sama, let me take tha--" I ignored him and went ahead towards the palace, well my palace really. After 8 hours of flight from Japan, I had arrived in Castlevania, the land in which my mother ruled in the middle of Europe. As I walked away from the limo, my butler followed after me, continuously insisting to hold my luggage.

"Welcome home, your majesty." I ignored them all, the servants that had lined up to greet me by the front door.

"I'm going to my room." I told my butler, Aoyama Rihito. He continued to follow me until I was inside, stopping at my door. "You're not coming in?" I asked expectantly.

"No your maj--" Honestly, you'd think someone around my age would understand the pain of being called 'your majesty' 24/7.

"Stop it. I forbid you from calling me that." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"Is that an order?" He challenged. I turned around to glare at him. He had a cocky, arrogant smirk upon his lips. Such a two face.

"You know I would never _order_ you to do anything!" I replied angrily. He smiled at that.

"True say." He came up to me and took me in his embrace. "I missed you, my princess." As an instant of reaction, I placed my hand on his broad shoulders, returning the warm exchange. Aoyama and I had been together since we were born, well more precisely, since I was born. It was true, ever since I was a baby, Aoyama who was only 4 at that time, had been by my side, serving my every want and need, never seizing to leave my side.

"I missed you too." I mumbled. He held me delicately for several minutes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" I replied. He gently leaned in to kiss the top of my head as he spoke. "Why would you run away?"

"You knew I was with my father."

He nodded, "Yes but even so, to fly to Japan without telling either of your parents. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm safe though..." I mumbled.

He rose his voice then. "Yes, you're safe, but what would've happened later on? Do you know how horrible it is, not knowing where you are? I've dedicate my whole life into protecting you but no, it's not enough is it?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted, "Why do you care so much? Wasn't it you that allowed me to leave?!! You didn't care that I was going away. I kept telling myself, if he loves me, he'll come after me. Yet you just let me leave without a single word!"

"What power do I have? You wanted to get away from your mother, I'm not allowed to leave the kingdom--"

"What power do you have?" I asked incredulously, "Are you honestly kidding me? You had all the power to make me stay, you were my life--!" His hand covered my mouth in a flash as he brought his index finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. I tried to listen intently to what had been going on. Hearing nothing, I stared up at Aoyama who had backed up a few inches from me.

Suddenly, he was not standing opposite of me but at my side, his hand placed cautiously on the small of my back, angling us both to face the door.

"Who..." I asked quietly in confusion.

"Enter." Aoyama commanded sternly. Well I knew for sure it wouldn't have been my mother, Aoyama would've had his head off the second he spoke that way to the queen. On the bright side, at least I didn't have to face her yet.

The door opened almost as if in slow motion. I almost gagged when the opened doorway had revealed the person standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Aoyama asked immediately, stealing the words right out of my mouth. He said it with so much disgust that I praised him, it was almost as dark as I would've said it. I openly glared at the prince standing in front of us, his head well raised, his blue eyes landing on mine in an excited flicker.

In less than a second, I had been trapped in an embrace, knocking the breath out of me."Tsukikooooo-channn, my princesssss!!" He cheered.

"C-can't―Aoyama---Get---" I protested but my breath gave out on me, my head spun in dizziness and protest.

"Get the hell off of her!" Aoyama growled, in one swift movement, the protest in my lungs had stopped, I quickly gasped from lack of oxygen. The prince, who had stumbled back was caught by his assistant as Aoyama held me straight up, supporting the majority of my weight.

"As rude as ever, your highness, such an undisciplined bodyguard, should he not be punished?" The assistant spoke.

I glowered at him. "He's my butler, I do as I please. I forbid you to tell me what I can or can not do. Understood!?" I didn't like to use my authority as an advantage but at times, being born a princess gave me rights that no matter what, were mine. As required, I would you them whenever needed.

"Forgive me for my butler's behaviour." The prince spoke. His name was Prince Aaron Cooper. His father ruled the neighboring country and though both countries were barely known in the world, they were both countries with peace and very loving rulers and in return, respectful citizens.

"Forgive, forget. What's your business here Aaron?" I replied impatiently. Apparently the change of expression on my face caught him off guard, immediately, his eyes were serious.

"Just checking for your safe return." He answered, his face in mock humour.

"Well, I'm here. And of course, with Aoyama here, I'd be safe. You can leave now."

"Yes, such a loyal _dog_ you have here. You do a good job guardian, keep it up. There's no harm in getting treats once in a while."

"I--!" I cut him off.

"Aoyama," I warned slightly, he immediately calmed down. "Arron, if you have no more reason in being here, I asked that you leave as soon as possible. And I do warn you that it is my bodyguard you are speaking to. Without further reasoning, I will ask of you to refrain from making an unnecessary comments directed towards him. I am not the slightest bit tempted to refrain him from boxing your nose in as needed, so keep that in mind. You can leave now."

"It's nice seeing you again, Tsukiko." He replied smiling in a carefree manner as he walked towards the door. "I guess I'll see you down the aisle then, my precious fiancee. Later, dog – I mean... Aoyama-kun. My apologies."

We didn't say another word until he left.

"Are you really walking down the aisle with that jerk face?" Aoyama asked as he closed the door.

Suddenly, I felt a large rush of nausea in my head. Without warning, my stomach heaved, leaving me dashing for the washroom, my head hovered over the toilet as a large amount of disgusting tasting mush poured out of my mouth. Aoyama immediately rushed to my side, He knelt down beside me and held my hair out of my face as I choked back the urge to outpour again.

After having my mouth rinsed off and washing my face, he picked me up and brought me to my bed. "Are you sick?" he asked, placing his hand on my forehead. His eyebrows creased in worry, the temperature take was normal, I could tell by the relief in his eyes but more worry fogged up that relief.

I wasn't sick...but what _was_ it?

**note: And there it is! Chapter 12! I don't know if you guys were anxious or not for the next chapter after number 11 but I kinda felt like I left a big gap for explanation, yet there is no explanation, though it kinda clears things up. But the main part is that I'm hoping you know by now that Tsukiko really is a princess. For more info, her mother is the queen of "Castlevania." Tsukiko left to live with her father (who is Japanese, thus her last name and such, her parents were divorced) after a quirrel with her mother. Aoyama, who had been by her side literally ever since she was born, was trained specifically to be her butler and bodyguard but is restricted from leaving the country which is why he didn't go with her. They had been childhood friends, and at some point, both had developed feelings for one another. But because servant-royalty relationship was forbidden, they didn't seek much of a future together. That is just a recap of any misunderstanding. Of course, if there was more, it'd be included later on in the chapters so dont fret not knowing the character thought for thought, I was simply summarizing what had already been written incase you guys missed some facts. Anyways, thanks for the support, stay tuned for the next chapter. --Bonnie**


	13. Chapter 13: Past And Inspiration

[13]

_Ryoma Echizen_

"RYOMA! GET TO SCHOOL!" My father shouted as he passed me on his bike. That was weird...with the amount of time I'd been walking I would've sworn I'd be at school right now. I stared after him emotionlessly and then stared at my cell phone in the same manor. It's only been 5 minutes? Well for 5 minutes, I would've been at least half way there by now, but turning back, I realized I could still see the corner of my house.

Turning back to my cell phone, my hand shook as my thumb hovered over the redial button. It's been weeks now...or something along the lines of that. To be more realistic, 2 weeks since Tsukiko left. Contradictory to her brief letter, she never contacted me and I was unable to reach her at all.

I snapped out of my trance when my phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. I felt my breath hitch as I stared at it, unable to flip it open and see who it was from.

Slowly, I opened it and pressed talk. "H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Ryoma? Where are you?! Tezuka is gonna go berserk if you don't get to practice soon." Momo-senpai said through the phone. Oh, yes, now I remember why I was supposed to leave early. Tennis practice.

"Um, yeah, I'll be there. I just... needed to run a few errands." I lied.

"Well get your butt here soon!" He shouted and the line was cut. I sighed and sat off onto the sidewalk, grabbing my hair with both my hands. I yanked as hard as I could at my roots. What is going on with me?! Why am I doing all this over a girl?!

"No way, is that...Ryoma Echizen?!" I heard a preppy voice screech. I shot my eyes up to look at two girls standing in front of me. "It is!!!!" The same one said again.

"Um...Can we, perhaps can we get a photo with you?" The other one asked shyly. I nodded hesitantly and stood there, faking a smile as they took turns take photos by my side. "Thank you!" They said before heading off in the opposite direction I was heading.

They started mumbling to each other immediately. "I can't believe it! I actually got a picture with Ryoma Echizen!"

"The Prince of Tennis, they call him. It fits don't you think? He's soo cutee."

"Shh... he can still hear you y'know."

With that I got up and walked towards the school at a some what faster pace than before. Prince of tennis my butt. There's yet so many people I need to defeat. And at this rate, who am I to be considered a tennis prodigy? I can't even protect the girl I love! Some prince I am.

By the time I got to school, there was only 30 minutes left of practice. My mind raced forward, wanting to be on the court but the only thing that held me back was one of the most painful memories in my mind. It wasn't the memory itself that was painful but what it reminded me of now.

_Two Years Ago_

"What are you doing?" I asked as I carefully pinpointed the ball to avoid her head as she moved in front of the wall I was rallying against.

She leaned there casually, arms crossed as she stared at me, not even flinching once as the ball contacted the wall on either side of her head.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" She replied with a blank look on her face. It was only two days back that I had brought her to the hospital, last night she went home, stitches on the forehead and having it still bandaged up.

"Should you be up right now? How's the head?" I asked as I continued to rally against the wall, not bothering to move an extra step out of place.

"It's good, still kinda dizzy when I nodded to fast. You never told me you played tennis." She replied.

I chuckled, basically everybody knew I played tennis besides the fact that I was popular, winning the US Open and all but also the fact that I carried a racquet with me 24/7. "You're just unobservant." I replied.

She thought about it for a bit. "Fair enough." She finally agreed. I gave her a playful grin as I watched the ball bounce off the wall towards me. I lobbed it high. Just as I was preparing to smash it, a preppy voice called out to me. "Ooh Ooh, let me try!" Quickly I handed her the racquet and stepped back as she concentrated on the falling ball.

Raising both hands, she prepared her stance for a smash. In a flash, it went against the wall and flew back at high speeds towards her. She forehanded forcefully against the ball and watched as it flew straight forward and bounced off to the side. I watched as she chased after it over and over again .

"This is hard!!" She complained as the ball blew past her reach again for the third time. This time around. She ran over to the ball, picked it up and ran back to me.

"Here you go." She said cheerfully yet breathlessly, her hand outstretched with my racquet. I thanked her and took it back. "Promise me you'll teach me how to play someday."

"Some day." I agreed.

From that day on, we kept seeing more and more of each other. It was after school one day, I decided to head towards the local tennis courts by myself in search of something to do, or maybe a worthy opponent.

To my surprise someone was actually there. I looked down from the bleachers at a class of kids around the age of 10 as they practiced volleying. And then my eyes fell on their teacher. Tsukiko. That was weird considering she had said she couldn't play. I watched intently as she demonstrated each forehand very precisely and with great technique as well, every ball heading in the exact location with a sharp edge rather than a flimsy shot.

The more I watched the more I realized something unusual. The desire to play against this opponent. Her technique, though easy shots, were sharp and definite. She wasn't at her fullest yet, there was something hidden. Could it be, I had met my match?

As I thought, I didn't notice the presence behind me until I had finally looked up. "What're you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"How goes it stupid son?" My father replied as she hit my head playful with the face of his racquet. "I see you'd finally met her, Fuji Tsukiko. One of the top junior players in America."

"Eh?! Uncle Nanjirou!" A farmiliar voice called. Tsukiko came running towards us, her racquet still placed in her hand. "What're you doing here?"

"You're still running the class? It's amazing, so many years ago." He replied. I stared at the two of them blankly as they exchanged conversation.

"Yes, it has been a while. I've been teaching this class since...well before you left. Uncle decided to leave this for me to teach." She said.

"Wait wait," I finally spoke up. The two looked over at me in wonder. "You two know each other?" I accused. Why didn't anyone ever tell me this?

"Yes of course. Ryoma, you don't remember her? Me and Tsukiko-chan's uncle have been teaching you two tennis together ever since you guys were like 4." Nanjirou replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

_Present_

I snapped back into reality as the ball impacted the fence in front of my face. "Oi! Taka-san! Becareful!"

"Oi Momo! If you had been able to return the ball then none of that would've happened." Taka-senpai replied. The tennis courts. I'd finally realized a few months later that what my dad had said was true. Ever since I was 4 to the moment we had left to Japan back in middle school, Tsukiko and I had been training since we were 4. Something that I had forgotten, it wasn't surprising, afterall, it was me.

* * *

"Ryoma, you have a letter." My mom called. My eyes flew open as I realized what had happened. After school, I had been suspended from club activities because I had refused to participate in practice, why? I wasn't sure myself, it was almost as if my inspiration had been lost. So I headed home as soon as the bell rang.

I got up from the couch that I had fallen asleep on and picked up my cell phone which I had dropped form my hand on the couch.

"Who's it from?" I asked as I took the letter from my mom's hand. She shrugged, "It's not addressed."

I opened the letter cautiously. A letter that wasn't addressed, that only means it had been dropped of directly in front of the house.

My hand shook as I recognized the elegant writing on the front.

"Tsukiko."

**note: That's the end of Chapter 13. ^^ Thanks for the support and sorry for not updating for a long time. Anyways, I updated all my fanfics in progress today and hopefully will be updating more often as well. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. -- Bonnie**


	14. Chapter 14: Forgive And Forget

[14]

_Fuji Tsukiko_

_Ryoma,_

_Sorry. I know it's late to ask for your forgivness now but please know that I love you. I always have and I always will. Ever since I met you when I was 4 (remember? My father was a friend of your father.) I've always looked up to you. A lot happened during those years. You wouldn't have known this because well...my father kept it a secret this whole time for my sake but...you're dating a princess. It's hard to take it in, even for me, which is why I ran away to live with my father._

_Ever since I was born, I've been treated like a princess, trained to be a princess. I don't think you would remember, but other than the weekends, I wouldn't be in U.S.A. I would be in my home country, the land my mother rules, Castlevania. Never heard of it? Yeah, I guess, it's really small but I remember seeing you every weekend and we'd be playing tennis together, it was fun._

_A lot happened when you left. The first thing...I got engaged. Crazy right? I mean, we just enterred middle school and here they are talking about marriage. Well that's my mother for you. I didn't like it, so I took all the money I could take with me and left the country. (By the way, I left my butler behind, his name is Aoyama and he was the one that escorted me from Japan two weeks ago.) I went to live with my father, only to find out, you had left all together._

_When I met you again during our second year of middle school, I felt as if we were best friends and quite fast as well. However, I didn't think you would've remembered me from ages ago. But eventually you did. And I'm greatful for that. Needless to say, I fell in love with you. Do you remember that? The first day we saw each other again? It seems like you did forget me all together. But hey, don't forget me now okay?_

_I bet you're wondering where I am now. I'm at home, and by that I mean, at home in Europe. Aoyama has been taking care of me for the past two weeks and when I had finally decided to write this to you, he offered to drop it at your front door. How are your parents? Tell them I'm sorry for me and tell them not to worry as well._

_To tell you the truth, I haven't been feeling all that great lately. I seem to have some type of stomach flu or something, it's horrible! It won't stop. But don't worry about me. Aoyama is a trained physician, he's been taking good care of me._

_How's school? Are you starting up tennis again? Promise me you won't quit alright? It's something you and I both share and I don't want it to disappear._

_I guess I'll leave you with that, but there's one more thing I'm not sure I should tell you. But I'm going to anyways. The reason I ran away from my home country a couple of years ago...it was because my mother set me up in an arranged marriage. His name is Prince Arron Cooper. And frankly...I hate his guts. So don't worry about me all right? I still love you and you know that. Besides, Aoyama has been keeping Arron a well distance away from me, thank goodness. I'm in no mood to see him anyways._

_Well, I'm not sure you do, but if you want to write back, the address I had Aoyama leave in your room underneathe your pillow. I won't blame you if you are mad at me, but I just wanted to tell you my life story. Why? Because I don't want to hold it away from you anymore. I'll be getting married in a few months. Maybe 2 or 3 months away, mother is arranging it fast. But when the time comes, please know that I love you and you only. I have to go now. I hope to hear back from you._

_--Tsukiko_

_P.S. Please forgive me. I love You._

"You're done?" I looked up from the letter I had just written, placing the pen down on the desk. Aoyama stood behind my chair looking at me with weary eyes as he took in my appearance.

"Yes, I'm done. You're going to get this to him for me?" I asked him, unsure. He nodded and placed a hand on my forehead.

His eyebrow creased in worry. "Are you sure you're not going to tell your mom about this? Although I have the proper liscences for a doctor...should you not go see a specialist?"

"She doesn't care, besides, you said it was just a homesickness thing right? The fact that I'm not used to the environment."

"Yes, but there's not scientific proof of that. It's not that you're sick either, you're eating like a pig every meal. Unless..." He mumbled, trailing off. He then shook his head, "Forgive me your highness, I simply meant to say that maybe you ate something wrong. But it's been weeks now. I'm worried, maybe I should call a real doctor."

"I told you not to call me--" I suddenly felt a jerk in my stomach.

"Your highness?" He called out to me, worriedly. I held back my sudden surge of motion sickness and instead shook my head slightly, indicating to him that I was alright. He took a hold of my wrist and concentrated as he matched my pulse to his own. "Somthing isn't..."

"What is it Aoyama?"

At that moment, my door swung open. In a flash, Aoyama stood in front of me protectively. I couldn't see anything around him for I was still sitting on the chair from when I was writing the letter.

"Who gives you the right to burst into hime-sama's room like this?" Aoyama growled, annoyed.

"Easy there Aoyama, the queen sent me here to come retreive the princess. She simply wanted to have dinner with her daughter." I recognized the voice being my mother's assistant's son. He was the same age as Aoyama and I remembered vaguely that the two were raised and trained together.

"I ask again Jiro. Why burst into the princess' room?" Aoyama repeated, his voice was not as furious as the first time.

"While you two were busy _talking_I had already called your names several times." Jiro replied sarcastically.

"Well, what was it my mother wanted?" I asked, interrupting their mini quarrel. Jiro simply shrugged, "Father told me the queen called for it. He didn't tell me why."

Suddenly my head started spinning again.

"Aoyama, help me up." I called to him, for he was still standing in front of me. His worried eyes met mine in a flash as I took his arm which he tugged slightly to help me on my feet.

"Your majesty are you alright?" Aoyama asked worriedly.

"Lemme take a look at her." Jiro stated. Aoyama seemed to disapprove that idea but let his guard down as he gently led me to my bed. Jiro had me lie down as he checked my vitals. I looked at Aoyama all throughout the process as he stared in stress.

After a few moments, Jiro stood up straight instead of leaning over me. "Aoyama, I need to speak with the princess alone."

Aoyama stared at me hesitantly as he visibly debated the best way to solve this. Finally giving in, he sighed and began leaving the room but another knock invaded the opened door.

"Aido-sensai." Aoyama spoke as he bowed respectfully to the man in front of him.

"Father." Jiro greeted. Aido-san excused himself from Aoyama's bow and walked over so that he was well positioned in my view.

"Jiro, I thought I told you to fetch the princess for the queen." He spoke affirmatively.

"Sorry father, the princess, Aoyama and I were caught up in some business." Jiro replied.

"My hime, shall we get going?" Aido-san spoke as he held out his hand towards me. However, another pair of capable hands swept me up and held me securely in the air. I immediately recognized the presence to be Aoyama as he held me against his chest.

"Aoyama, you--"

Aoyama cut in at once. "Sorry Aido-sensai, Princess Tsukiko hasn't been feeling too well recently. It was just merely seconds before you stepped in that the princess felt light-headed. I will be escorting her to see the queen immediately."

Ignoring both Jiro's playful smirk and Aido-san's disbelieving glare, Aoyama carried me swiftly down the hall. His steps were fluent, it simply felt as if I was flying rather than be transferred down the hall.

"Aoyama, about the letter." I mumbled.

"I'll deliver it as soon as I can my hime." He replied assuringly.

I nodded and rested my head on his chest as he carried me down the stairs and through several halls.

When I had opened my eyes again, he had stopped moving. We were in front of the dining hall now. He set me down carefully, never failing to have a grasp on either my shoulder, elbow or back as he supported me into the hall. Truthfully, my head wasn't spinning as much anymore but more the fact that I was suddenly really tired.

"My dear Tsukiko, you've finally arrived. Jiro, I thought I told you to retrieve the princess as soon as you could." My mother spoke. Aido-san had taken his respective position next to the queen as Aoyama does for me.

Jiro, who stood off to my other side spoke. "My apologies your highness. However, there are some complications..."

I watched as my mother eyed Jiro suspiciously. It must've been what he wanted to tell me earlier. "Well what complications are you talking about?" Suddenly I felt Aoyama stiffen beside me. I looked up to see his eyes in a set glare.

"Yes, I wonder myself as well. What complications are preventing me to seeing my beautiful fiancee?" The voice spoke up from behind us.

I openly expressed my feelings. My face immediately wrinkled in disgust. "What is he doing here?" I grumbled under my breathe. "Mother!" I growled.

She sighed, "Now now Tsukiko. Be more womanly would you? I simply invited Arron-kun to dinner to discuss wedding preparations."

"Your highness please, the complications--" Jiro spoke.

"Forget it servant, I don't want to listen to this. Now that you've fulfilled your duty to bring the princess, please feel free to leave." Arron spoke. His voice wasn't in a joking manor today. Incredible, he was actually here to talk business. Business that I didn't want to talk about.

"Well since it's impossible for the two of us to be in the same room. Mother, once you have spoken, me and Aoyama will be taking a leave." I spoke straighforwardly.

She nodded, taking in my mood. Of course though, as stubborn as I knew she was and always will be, things weren't going to go my way. "Well since you need to know so urgently, I guess it's time to tell you that while you were gone, me and Arron's father had debated and agreed to the arrangement of the wedding. I haven't been able to tell you because I've never really had time to see you since you've arrived back. You and Arron will be getting married in a month. You will be going with Aoyama to try on your wedding dress in a week. That's all. Take your leave if you wish."

With that, everything went black.

**note: I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, and comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support up to now and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. --Bonnie**


	15. Chapter 15: Anything

[15]

_Ryoma Echizen_

_Hey, How're you--_

_It's about time you--_

_Tsukiko, I've missed--_

_Shouldn't you be home by--_

I sighed in frustration. When was the last time I've written a letter? I do recall writing one to a school penpal. Oh yeah, that was 7 years ago!

"Ryoma! Go to sleep! You have school tomorrow for goodness sakes!" My mother called from the doorway.

"Wh-what time is it?" I put down the pen that I'd been holding for the past who knows how long.

"It's 12 o'clock" She told me, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Give me a few more minutes. Don't worry, I have a recording session tomorrow remember? There's no need to wake up early." I replied.

"And yet after all those music lessons I put you through as a child never shone through. I'm beginning to miss Tsukiko-chan. At least with her around I know you're tamable." She yawned, "I'm going to go to bed now. Sleep early."

"G'night." I mumbled after her as I stared back at the blank page. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. I simply wasn't able to put what I wanted to say into words. How was I supposed to tell her that I missed her. That no matter what she's going through and despite all that she had been hiding from me that I loved her and I wanted to be by her side no matter what. It's embarrassing to admit, but at this moment, I need her here probably more than I needed air.

Upon recording my immediate thoughts on the page, I had just drifted off to sleep when a light apping on my window woke me up. Funny, it was at that moment that I realized I'd never been a light sleeper. It was just recently that my need for sleep had been less and less of a priority.

I made my way over to the window and opened the curtain to find a guy about a few years older on the other side. Upon seeing me, he bowed respectfully and it was then that I realized his attire. Tsukiko wasn't kidding when she said "butler" in her letter. A full suit with white gloves even if not, the posture obtained full marks for it.

I opened the door to allow him in, however, he just stood there and held out a white envelope.

"Excuse my interruptions to your sleep tonight Echizen-san but her highness, the queen had requested me to give this to you. My name is Aoyama Rihito and I do hope to assist you with services in the future." He paused and glanced at the envelope in my hands. "Feel free to take your time to consider the invite. On the back of the envelope is my work number. Please contact me withing a 7 hours time in which you would like to reply to the letter from her highness."

The letter. He must've meant the letter from Tsukiko. Then this wasn't a letter?

"I'm almost done. Is it alright if I meet you here...say...5 o'clock tomorrow evening?" I asked. Tonight didn't give me enough time to understand more about Tsukiko's circumstances but something gave me the idea that he'd know all about it.

"Alright, tomorrow at 5 then." He agreed. With that, he left. I stared at the white envelope in my hand. On the over were the words. "You're Invited." scrawled by elegant hand writing but did not resemble Tsukiko's.

Is sighed and tossed the card on my desk. Upon doing that, I glanced down at the clock which read 2:00 a.m. I sighed, it was time to go to bed.

I woke up to the clawing of my cat. I lazily held up my arm and swatted it. My hand made contact with nothing but thin air. The nuzzling disappeared and I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in bed. Nothing.

A soft purring came from beside me. I peaked over the side of my bed to find Karupin curled up in my jacket. I sighed into the silence. That's ridiculous. I just woke myself up for nothing. It was still early in the morning, I could tell for there was no light from my window.

"What now...?" I thought, mumbling to myself. Nothing. I began to feel sick, nostalgic even. The silence reminded me of how lonely I had been all along. If not anything, this bed, this room, this house, it all feels like an isolated dimension. It was too lonely here.

_**In a shirt with lowered hands and  
**__**asymmetric, worn out sneakers  
**__**if I would walk in the town, I wouldn't expose my expectations  
**__**The well trodden Teenage Blues**_

_**At that time, with those I tried very hard  
**__**to become myself, but  
**__**That day I got my heart stolen  
**__**by a voice I heard accidentally**_

_**I fell in love with you, DJ  
**__**My heart went Round & Round  
**__**You were capable of doing something new  
**__**You cast a spell on me  
**__**I fell in love with you, DJ  
**__**Sometimes going Up Side Down  
**__**Affections like these, near bursting out**_  
_**I send to you**_  
_**Today's request**_

_**Recently a little  
**__**it's become more intense than before  
**__**When things don't go well, just like others  
**__**I get down a little**_

_**Like the averting of eyes, draining a reflection  
**__**I don't have interest in the news  
**__**If the depressing topic is in more detail  
**__**It's not about growing up, right?**_

_**At that time, with those I tried very hard  
**__**to become myself, but  
**__**That day I got my heart stolen  
**__**by a voice I heard accidentally**_

_**I fell in love with you, DJ  
**__**My heart went Round & Round  
**__**You were capable of doing something new  
**__**You cast a spell on me  
**__**I fell in love with you, DJ**_  
_**Sometimes going Up Side Down  
**__**Affections like these, near bursting out  
**__**I send to you  
**__**Today's request**_

_**From the day I met you  
**__**This road that I walked  
**__**When I'll someday look back to it  
**__**I wonder if it'll come to me too**_

_**Those times too. when I was reckless  
**__**Even now when I have no replacement  
**__**If I would walk up this road  
**__**I would hear your voice**_

_**I fell in love with you, DJ  
**__**My heart went Round & Round  
**__**You were capable of doing something new  
**__**You cast a spell on me  
**__**I fell in love with you, DJ  
**__**Sometimes going Up Side Down  
**__**Affections like these, near bursting out  
**__**I send to you  
**__**Today's request**_

I raised my head from my bed sheet to find my mother standing at the door standing there looking at me. Her eyes were weary from sleep but well aware for it had shared my identical depression.

"You're awake..." I mumbled.

She nodded and walked over to my bed, stepping over Karupin on her way as she sat next to me on the edge of my bed. "You're such a kid sometimes you know."

I looked down at my sheet again and stared at it as she continued speaking.

"I never expected singing to be your thing, I mean, with tennis and all." She stroked my head tenderly as I placed my forehead into my raised knees. I didn't want to see anyone right now, but her comfort soothed me as a mother's should. "When I woke up and heard you singing in your room, I was wondering if that was the speed the song really was at. It's a happy song is it not? You're making it seem so sad."

I stayed silent, I knew she was looking for some kind of response.

"You're so sad to the point where it reminds me that I never do the roll of a mother right. But Ryoma, just remember, as your parents, your father and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. You love her don't you?"

I nodded into my blanket which was beginning to catch a few tears. It was then that I realized how empty my life felt without her. "I'd do anything to get her back."

My mother spoke in a soft voice as she told me this, "She loves you too you know. That foolish, childish little girl. No matter how much of a child she acts like she is, the look in her eyes tells me she loves you to the point of insanity. That was the only reason I let her live with us here, because I know she needs you as much as you need her. Don't worry things will work out."

I felt a slight warmth at the top of my head before she walked out of the door. It was at this time, I decided to record my feelings for Tsukiko word for word, thought for thought in my letter of reply.

About an hour later, I sighed as I sat back in my chair after I had finally finished writing the letter back to her. I then remembered last night's encounter with Tsukiko's butler as I reached down to pick up the unopened invitation.

_Dear Echizen Ryoma,_

_You are invited to the royal wedding of the bonding between Princess Tsukiko Fuji and Prince Arron Cooper as this is a tradition for the better and peaceful living in the beautiful land of Castlevania. Upon understanding your closeness to the Princess throughout your childhood and past years. As the Queen of Castlevania, I hereby invite you on behalf of the royal family and the citizens of the country to attend Princess Tsukiko's wedding and stand by her side as her best man on the princess' 16th birthday, November 19th. As this is a formal event, please reply As Soon As Possible. We are hoping to see you there._

_In all regards,_

_Queen Evelyn Smith of Castlevania._

My hand shook as I read this. So this was what he couldn't tell me yesturday? That I was invited to my girlfriend's wedding not as her mate but as her Best Man?! Now this was just going over board, it's the 21st century for heaven's sake! Arranged marriages shouldn't exist anymore!

I quickly took out my cellphone and pressed the speed dial to my manager's number from the music agency I was recently signed to.

"Hello?" Her sleepy voice spoke into the line.

"Hi. Maria. Change of plans, tell the company I'm going to be off for a month or so. I send in an apology as soon as I get back."

"Wh-what? Wait! Ryoma! Get back?! What do you mean get back. Where are you going at a time like this?" She replied, suddenly awake.

"I'll explain later. I have to make another call now. Bye."

I pressed end on the phone and proceeded to dial in the new number that was right in front of me.

"**Hello?"** The voice on the other end spoke. It wasn't in Japanese like I expected, but then again, thinking back, he, himself wasn't completely European nor Japanese either.

"**Yes, is this Rihito-san?" **I replied in English as well.

"**Yes. May I ask who is calling?"**

"It's Ryoma Echizen."

"Ah, yes. Ryoma-kun, what is the matter."

"When can I leave?"

* * *

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes, this is the princess' room." He replied fluently. So this door was the only thing between me and Tsukiko at the moment. I watched as he opened the door almost seemingly as if it was in slow motion.

The room, as far as I could see, was empty. As expected like the rest of the castle, the room was huge and smack in the middle was a large round king sized bed which rendered empty.

"Tsukiko-sama?" Aoyama called. I watched him as he hesitated for barely a second before he ran dashing in. I followed after him as fast as I could.

"Tsukiko-sama! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I left longer than I should've." He continued on in a worried tone as he assisted Tsukiko to stand up.

I took it all in in horror. Her face was predominantly pale, not something that could be noticed by someone who doesn't see her on a daily basis. But what hurt me most was the scenario. She wasn't kidding when she said stomach flu. It hit me then, the reason she was in the bathroom, needing assistance to stand up, she was more sick than she had proclaimed to be.

I stood frozen at the door way watching her as Aoyama whispered something to her. In a flash, her gaze turned to me and her pale face seemed to light up for a brief second.

"Ryoma!"

**Note: Sorry again for the late update. Um.. but in any case, I do hope that the longer chapter does make up for it. That's about it for now. It would mean a lot for reviews and suchs. Thanks for all the support. The next chapter will be up A.S.A.P. --Bonnie**


End file.
